


As the World Caves In

by xxMothDustxx



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Car Accidents, Character Death, Don't know, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Peter Parker, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), References to Depression, Self-Worth Issues, Tragic Romance, Trauma, does he come to terms?, he doesn't understand how sad he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMothDustxx/pseuds/xxMothDustxx
Summary: (TW, Read the tags)It was 4:27pm when I heard the news. I felt the fear swell in my chest and stomach, my mind raced to reevaluate everything I’ve done in my life. Did I play it right? I… Don’t know. I helped a lot of people, but... I don’t know. I felt as though I missed something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.ORIt's the end of the world, everyone is coming to terms with the inevitable ending of everything they've ever known. But Peter doesn't know what 'coming to terms' means for him. One overly optimistic Wade Wilson takes him on a journey to find himself and discover what really matters in the world.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1

It was 4:27pm when I heard the news. I felt the fear swell in my chest and stomach, my mind raced to reevaluate everything I had done in my life. Did I play it right? I… Don’t know. I helped a lot of people, but... I don’t know. I felt as though I missed something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
The news sources predicted it would happen within a week. I wished we had longer but I suppose the universe had made its decision. The earth had a date with death that could not be postponed for us to process our extinction.   
I sat on my shitty mattress and looked out the window. It was mid January, we had just made it to 2023. New York got snow, but not a lot. You’d think a big city would look nice in the winter, a thin layer of soft and delicate snow covering the sidewalks and the occasional tree. But no. The constant flow of car and pedestrian traffic turned the snow dirty and ugly to say the least. The particular part of town I lived in was an eyesore all year round’ anyway. What a life. Sitting there, my mind was mostly blank. I just listened to the faint sound of my neighbors panicking. Loud sobs. Screaming. Exactly what you’d expect. I wanted to help them, but what was there to say? I was just as sad and confused as them. I had no place. Maybe I never had a place.  
“What’s next?” I asked myself. Live it up? But what did ‘living it up’ entail? What did I want to do? Why didn’t I think of this sooner?  
I just left. I left my dirty, cheap apartment with no intention of going back. I didn’t have a car, I’d walk wherever I was going.

Other people were starting to emerge from their apartments, all of them looked miserable, empty, or a strange mix of both. I never got to know any of them. I was always kind to them, but it never occurred to me that I didn't have any actual relationships with the people around me.

“Hey man, where’re you off to?” A tall man with dark brown hair and tattoos asked me. We had a few conversations in the past, he was my neighbor. He was nice. 

“I don’t know, probably a bar or somethin’.” I shrugged.

“Didn’t you hear? Everything’s shutting down, no businesses are running because of, well, y’know.” He responded.

Oh. Right. That only made sense. Who would want to work during the last week of their life? At that moment it also occurred to me that there were likely going to be shootings, riots, all of the stuff you’d see in ‘The Purge.’

“Oh... yeah. That makes sense. Where’re you going?” I asked.

“I’m drivin out to see my parents. Do you need a ride anywhere?” He asked.

I considered. My parents had died a long time ago, followed by my uncle, then aunt. I had no real family to go to. I thought it’d be smart to get out of the city before the riots hit though.

“Actually... I might just need a ride out of the city.” I said. 

“Sure, man.” I followed him out to his red Honda Accord parked behind the building. It was a nice car, I wished I had gotten myself something nice like that. I sat down in the passenger’s seat, the guy got in silently and started the car.

“What’s your name by the way?” He asked, glancing at me as he pulled out of the small parking lot.

“Peter Parker.” I responded, realizing I didn’t know his name either, “what’s yours?”

“Jared.” He said simply. When we got onto the road, the rioting had already begun. People were throwing shit at eachother, lighting things on fire, some were even hurting each other. I wanted to get out and help, but I just couldn’t. I was so sick and tired of pretending I was the hero, because guess what? I wasn’t. I did what I did in the world because it was my responsibility. A responsibility my life would have been better without.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone started to ring. Picked it up and looked at it, it was Tony Stark.

“Family member?” Jared asked.

“No, just a friend.” I responded before answering the phone, “Tony?”

“Peter?” Tony sounded panicked, “Hey kid, where are you? Shit’s about to go off the rails, you gotta get to the compound!”

“Oh.” Was all I responded with.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked, “Where are you? Has the city burnt down yet?” It was a stupid question. Of course I wasn’t alright, and of course the city had already started to implode.

“I’m fine. I’ll be there soon, which one are you at?” I responded to him calmly.

“Iceland, I’m trying to get a hold of my airport to send a helicopter to you. You still in Queens?” He asked. Fucking Iceland? I guess it made some sense, it wasn’t as densely populated as the United States, and it was normally pretty quiet there.

“Yeah, I’m--” Suddenly there was a loud gunshot, in a split second Jared’s brains were splattered all over the car. I only gasped as the vehicle drove itself off the road and crashed straight into a building. As it crashed I hit my head, I couldn’t identify what I hit it against but I knew I wasn’t dead, so that was... something. My vision blurred and within seconds I was unconscious.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Peter's unfair past before he wakes up and meets the other protagonist.  
> (TW for emotional abuse, depressive thoughts, and self deprecation)

My childhood wasn’t great. All of my core memories of that time in my life are bitter lessons that have followed me into adulthood. The things I learned were important, but nevertheless, I wish things didn’t happen the way they did. 

The first lesson I learned was that nothing stays the same. I learned this when my parents died. I was much too young to go through something like that, but death has a date for everyone. I remember when I was told they passed, it was like a light was turned on so I could see how bad the world really was. I remember screaming and crying as I fought to stay in my room, my uncle Ben putting up with the wrath of a child who had lost everything. My aunt and uncle were... fine. Not good guardians, but decent people. My aunt was the better of the two. 

The second lesson I learned was not nearly as traumatic. It was the day of the science fair, I had earned the first place award. My aunt was at work, so she couldn't attend, but my uncle Ben was nowhere to be found. I walked home through the dark and dangerous evening streets of Queens, I worried about uncle Ben the whole way, where had he been? Was he okay? I opened the door to our rundown town house to be greeted with the sound of the television blaring. My previous worries washed away as I entered the living room and saw my uncle watching the football game. I enthusiastically started telling my uncle about the science fair, but he didn't even look at me. He just turned the television’s volume louder so he couldn’t hear me. I felt another light turn on; Nobody cared what I had to say. I didn’t matter, and I never did. I’d say that was the most important lesson I learned.

The third lesson was upsetting to say the least. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained powers. Within the first few months of being New York’s hero I learned that the world only takes, it never gives. The only thing I earned as a hero was financial debt and a ton of responsibilities that I never asked for.

\---------------------------

My head throbbed as I came back into consciousness. My vision was dark and blurry. I knew I was in a car, I could hear and feel it. Oh, maybe the crash was just a dream? I opened my eyes wide and looked at the driver. Nope. That definitely wasn’t Jared. It was a man wearing a black sweatshirt and a red and black mask, his hands were large and scarred. He looked menacing even with my limited vision. As my eyes adjusted I realized who he was, he was the infamous Deadpool. I heard of him before, I had even caught sight of him in action a few times. He had taken down some of the biggest criminals in the world. So why didn't I like him? He was a murderer, he killed those criminals. I was highly against killing regardless of how bad a person was.

“...Deadpool?” I groaned, talking hurt my head even more.

“Oh! You’re finally awake!” He responded cheerfully. It was weird, I never thought a cold blooded killer would have such a sweet voice. It was rough, but it sounded like the embodiment of happiness. I hated that.

“Wh...What’s going on?”

“Well, I found you in a car wreck. Initially I was going to leave you there because you looked dead, but then I saw that your injuries were healing themselves! You’re a mutant, just like me, right?” He asked. Normally I would have freaked out if someone asked me that question, but I only had like six or seven more days to live, so I didn’t care. I didn’t care about anything.

“Yeah, you got it.” I muttered, looking out the window. We were driving through a small town, it looked burned down, looted, and abandoned. 

“That’s great! It’s not everyday I get to meet another mutant!” Deadpool sounded absolutely delighted, “So who are you?”

“Peter Parker, you’d know me as... Spider-Man though.” The hero name sounded stupid and childish, I wished I chose something else.

Deadpool gasped and slammed on the breaks, “ohmygod! You’re my all time favourite hero! I can’t believe it’s you!”

I was startled by the sudden stop, “Uh-- yeah, listen, I’d love to stay and talk about this, but I actually have somewhere to be.” I tried to reach into my pocket to get my phone, only for me to realize I was covered by a blanket, “Where… Where are my clothes?”

“They got all ripped up, bloody and burned when you got in that little accident, so I took the liberty of taking them off of you. We can stop and pick up some actual clothes when we reach a decent area.” Deadpool explained.

“You undressed me?” I cringed, it made sense that he’d do that, but it still made me feel uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry, I left the important stuff on!” He patted my shoulder before starting to drive again.

“Do you still have my clothes? More importantly, my phone?” I asked.

Deadpool stilled for a few seconds, “I… didn’t think to take them, they were completely destroyed and smelled horrible. Why? Need to call someone? You can use my phone!”

For a normal person, that offer would’ve been fine, but my phone was specially made so I could contact Stark without any chance of someone listening in, we didn’t contact each other through a regular phone number so Deadpool’s phone would be essentially useless to me.

“No, it’s… fine. It’s fine. Can you do me a favour though?” I asked.

“Anything for you!” Deadpool beamed.

“Can you take me to an airport? Or somewhere with a plane and encrypted communication system?” I requested.

“Um... yeah, yeah I think I can. You a pilot, sweetums? I wouldn’t be surprised, you're so smart.” Deadpool asked, glancing over at me.

“I know how to fly a plane, yes. In return for saving me, I can take you anywhere you want.” I wasn’t really a pilot, but I did know how to fly a plane and I had a bit of experience. A perk of being friends with Stark.

“Oh, I have nowhere to be, I’m just kinda hanging out until... the end.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Oh, well... I’m sure you’ll find something to do before the end.” I shrugged.

“Yeah, Yeah. I guess.” He sighed, “Helping you counts as something, right?” 

I nodded, “Yep. One last good deed.” 

We sat in silence for a few moments after that, “How long have we been driving for? And where are we?” I asked.

“We’ve been driving since last night, and it’s almost three now, so a long time. I think we’re in Canada.” He responded. That meant we had been driving for almost twelve hours. I was shocked.

“Don’t you need to sleep? And you THINK we’re in Canada? How do you not know for sure?” I asked urgently.

“Probably, but I can go longer to get you where you need to go.” He responded simply. 

My eyes narrowed, “Pull over NOW.” I commanded, Deadpool stilled and slowly pulled over. We were in a clearer area lined with trees, no chaos in sight. “Okay, get out and I’ll drive for a bit while you sleep.” I said, taking off my seatbelt.

“No way! You’re totally concussed, you can't drive til’ you’re feeling better!” He argued. Shit. He was right.

“Then we’ll both sleep.” I concluded, adjusting my seat to lean back. 

“I-- Shouldn’t we hurry?” He asked.

“And get in an accident? No thanks.” I mumbled.

Deadpool sighed and leaned back, I glanced at him, he was still wearing his mask.

“Aren’t you gonna take off your mask?” I asked.

“And scare you off? No thanks.” He mimicked. I chuckled quietly.

“Alright, well, goodnight.” I closed my eyes.

“Night, Peter.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for gore, implied cannibalism, and the usual depression session.  
> Peter sees Wade's face for the first time, we also learn more about who Wade is.

When I woke up it felt like my concussion had gotten even worse. It was probably because I had overslept, I knew it would go away soon because of my healing factor.

I looked over at the man sleeping in the seat next to me. His mask was still on which was slightly concerning. I knew from experience that sleeping with a mask on was incredibly uncomfortable, he must have been desperately trying to hide something from me.

Curiosity got the best of me, I gently snuck my fingers underneath the mask and attempted to slide it off. The movement woke him up, he sat up quickly and I pulled away, waiting for his response.

“...Did you just try to take off my mask?” He asked.

“No, I was trying to wake you up.” I badly lied.

Deadpool just shrugged, he started the car again and pulled off the side of the road. I was surprised that he didn’t try to kill me for invading his privacy like that. I kind of felt bad about what I did. I was also surprised that nobody had stolen our gas or set our car on fire throughout the night. Perhaps I was getting my first stroke of luck.

“So where are you headed? I mean after we get you to an airport.” Deadpool asked.  
I considered for a moment. Was I really going to tell a cold blooded murderer where I was going to seek safety?

“Iceland, I’m hoping a friend will be there.” I responded.

“A friend? Like your significant other?” He asked.

“No.” I shook my head, “I never got around to the whole dating thing.”

“Too busy saving the world?” He sounded like he was smiling as if he had just remembered an inside joke.

“You got it.” I flashed him a rare smile. I didn’t have much to be happy about in my life. Smiling seemed so forgein, painful, even obscure.

“Well, Iceland’s a beautiful place-- you probably already know that though. Definitely a nice place to witness the end of the world.” Deadpool stated. I had almost forgotten about the nearing end of our existence.

“Yeah, I hope so. I’ve actually never been there before.” I frowned. I had never gotten to travel places for fun. I was always so busy, in fact I don’t think I had ever even taken a vacation before. All of my free time was spent catching up on much needed sleep. It was a miserable existence.

“Oh, well it’s good that you’ll get to experience it before it’s destroyed.” He shrugs.  
“I guess that’s one way to look at it.” I said.

Deadpool talked about the end of the world as if it were a popular sports event or concert. He could’ve probably convinced me that the end of the world was a good thing, or maybe just something casual to talk about at the dinner table, as if it were nothing but a fun and hypothetical scenario. It... calmed me in a strange way, he made it seem like it wasn’t really the end for us. 

“Anyway, are you hungry? I was thinking we could raid a store or something.” Deadpool suggested. 

“Um…” Even though it was the end of the world, I still felt bad about stealing. As Khaled Hosseini said in The Kite Runner, theft is the one unforgivable sin, the one common denominator of all sins. When you kill a man, you steal a life. You steal his wife's right to a husband, rob his children of a father. When you tell a lie, you steal someone's right to the truth. When you cheat, you steal the right to fairness. There is no act more wretched than stealing. I knew those rules no longer applied, and that stealing some food would virtually affect nobody, but that little voice in my head told me it was wrong. “Do you have any food in here? I don’t feel right about stealing.”

“None in here, unless you want to eat a pack of gum. If it makes you feel better, I can just steal it for you.” Deadpool offered.

It seemed like my only option, I was starving.

“Fine.” I sighed.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, there’s nothing wrong with stealing if everyone else is doing it.” He reassured me.

“Yeah? If all your friends jumped off a bridge would you do it too?” I asked.

“Of course! I’d want to stay with them wherever they’d choose to go.” He responded.

“That’s awfully loyal of you.”

“I’d be loyal to anyone who’d give me the time of day.”

“Does that mean you’re loyal to me?” 

“Of course, why else would I be taking you to an airport?”

“I don't know.” I shrugged, “Maybe you’ll hold a gun to my head and make me take you to the bunker--” I froze. Oh fuck, I shouldn’t have mentioned the bunker. 

“Bunker? What bunker?” He asked, “You found somewhere to survive?”

“Well-- okay, I guess? I don’t really wanna talk about it.” I stammered.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You found a place to survive, that’s great.” He said simply, not a hint of envy or aggression. 

“...why are you being so cool about it?” I asked.

“Well... I don’t really care to be honest. It’s great that you're surviving this, but fighting to get in there with you and the other posh rich people down there doesn't seem like it’s worth it. In fact, I think this is a great opportunity for me to finally die.” He explains.

“You want to die?” I asked.

“I guess so. I think this is a good stopping point for me. Everyone else is dying and there won’t be anything fun to do anymore, so why not die with them?”

That was a surprisingly good point, why would anyone want to keep living in a lifeless post-apocalyptic world? Life would just consist of survival, vacation and genuine peace would no longer be on the table. So yeah, I wondered, ‘why not die with them?’

“I guess that makes sense, but you’re not even a little bit sad that you’re gonna die?” I asked.  
“Not really, I’m certain that there’s an afterlife. I’m not sure what it is, but I know this isn't truly the end.” he responded. I found that funny because if heaven and hell truly existed, a murderer like him would surely be going to hell.

“What if you go to hell?”

“It’s just another obstacle.” He shrugged. I chuckled at that. He was too optimistic about everything, I knew he was hiding something.

After a few moments of silence, we reached a town. There were no gunshots or fire like there were in New York. We were in Canada so it made sense that people wouldn’t resort to killing each other with firearms, I guess. Or maybe the town had just been abandoned.

“Oh! We must be in Ontario, the architecture here gives it away.” Deadpool commented.  
“Did you live in Canada or something? How do you just know that?” I asked.

“I sure did! I lived in Alberta, though. I’ve traveled to nearly every province at one time or another, and it’s easy to tell the difference between them. Ontario looks more like the United States than any of the other provinces, mostly because all the Americans like to flock here because of Toronto and Niagara.” He explains.

“Oh, well maybe that’s not a good thing. What if other Americans come here and destroy it like New York?” I worried.

“I’m sure they already have, Toronto and Kitchener probably look like hell on earth right about now. Besides, Canadians can be violent too. Even if Ontario wasn’t a hot spot for Americans I’m sure it’d be just as chaotic.” He shrugged. He was smarter than he let people think. From what I previously knew about him, I assumed he’d be the infamous merc with a mouth everyone described. Ruthless, violent, and crude. He wasn’t all that bad though, it was nice to be around him. I was starting to like him a little bit.

“Oh, that’s very observant of you.” I responded quietly, “do you think some of the Canadians decided to flock to the U.S?”

Deadpool laughed, “Definitely not! They’re all probably hiding in small beach towns, camping or staying with family.”

“Why don’t you do that too?” I asked.

“Because I’m with you.” He responded happily.

“No, I mean like after that, if you don’t want to come with me, why don’t you go somewhere nice?”

“...There’ll be a lot of people, I just want to be alone.” He muttered.

“You want to die alone?” My eyes widened.

“Yeah, pretty much. I want to die peacefully, the screams and sobs will be too much for me to handle.” His voice was a bit rougher and choked, I didn’t think much of it.’

“...But you’re a mercenary, you’re used to it, aren’t you?”

“No! I’m not a mercenary anymore! There’s not a single day that goes by where I don’t regret that time in my life, I just wanna forget about it.” He nearly choked on his words, he was definitely crying.

“Oh--Oh, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t think that’d be a tough subject for you-- I’m sorry ‘Pool.” I apologize, putting my hand on his shoulder only for him to jerk away from the touch.  
“It’s fine, you didn’t know, I guess nobody knew.” He sighed shakily.

“I should’ve asked if it was okay first, I’ll be more careful about what I talk about.” I promised. I felt a strain in my chest as if I had watched a puppy get kicked. I could feel his sorrow, the world stopped around me as if that one mistake was going to end it all.

“It’s totally okay-- it’s fine.” He assured me, “By the way, you can call me Wade.”   
“Wade…” I nodded, “sure.”

“It’s kinda funny; you’re Peter Parker, I’m Wade Wilson. Both of our names are alliterations.” He chuckled.

“That’s not funny.” I looked out the window with a huff. Part of me hated how he remembered my full name, most people would just forget who I am after a few minutes. I was always forgettable.

“Just trying to lighten the mood.” He responded quietly.

“Yeah.” I sighed, “I appreciate it, sorry I’m such a dick.”

“You’re not a dick! You’re absolutely the best person this world has ever seen!” He exclaimed, “Strong morals, a heroic career and the ass of a god-- you’re everything I’ve ever wanted to be.”

“No I’m not, Wade. I’m none of that, the act you see me put on while I’m swinging through the streets isn’t really me.” I explained dryly.

“No! I refuse to believe that. There’s no way you’d save people and act with all that courage unless you’re a good per--”

“Or maybe I do it because I have to.” I interrupted.

“I... No. I don’t believe you. I know you’re a good person, Peter.” He said simply, pulling over near a grocery store. “I’ll be right back.” He announced before getting out of the car. 

I waited for a long time after that. I watched the sunset as I wondered if Wade abandoned me. I considered taking the car and leaving, but I had no way to locate an airport. The car didn’t have a GPS, I had no phone, and I didn’t know how to use a map. 

Eventually I decided to get out and go looking for him. I got out of the car, the cold evening air chilled my mostly naked body. I shivered before marching forward.

As I approached the doors to the grocery store I started to hear cheering coming from inside, at first I thought Wade had ditched me to party, which would have been infinitely better than what I saw when I opened the door. 

There were dead bodies littered across the floor, most of them were missing limbs, some just looked beaten. They all had one thing in common though. All of their torsos were split open wide, their organs were either reduced to a bloody pulp or just gone.

I made another unfair assumption, I thought Wade did it. I thought he did it until I caught sight of him in a further aisle. From what I could see he looked almost as bad as the others, most of his upper body was a mangle of exposed flesh and bone. I looked around quickly before rushing over to him.

“Wade?” I tugged off his mask and cupped his scarred cheeks. I didn’t care about the skin deformity, Wade was becoming my friend. Looks never mattered to me anyway.

“Ugh... Peter?” His response scared me, I thought he was dead to be honest. I knew he had a healing factor, but I didn’t think it would work so fast, let alone keep him conscious while missing his vital organs. 

“We gotta get outta here, c’mon!” I tried to pick him up, but failed. It wasn’t because he was heavy-- part of my mutation allows me to pick up objects ten times my weight-- I failed because he rolled out of my arms voluntarily.

“Wade!” I scolded, picking him up again.

“No-- leave me here, they’ll be back soon and I don’t wanna slow you down!”

“You’re slowing me down already-- just shut up and let me help you!” I shouted.

“Shut up! They’ll hear you!” He whisper-shouted.

“Who will hear me? The people who did this to you?”

“Yes! They’ll be back soon, you have to hurry!”

“The door is right there, I think we’ll make it out of here.” I rolled my eyes and hauled his limp and bloody body down the aisle. “Y’know, you have one hell of a healing factor.”

“Yeah, I’m aware. It’s a blessing and a curse.” He sighed.

“I’d say--” I was cut off by the sound of footsteps, I stopped with wide eyes and hitched breath. Thankfully I was at the end of the aisle but still out of sight.

“That’s them--”

“Yeah, no shit!” I whisper-shouted.

I heard the sound of the unnamed individuals dragging the littered bodies away, the opposite direction from us. We both sighed in relief.

“Do you think you can run us through?” He whispered.

“Yeah, just hold on.” I responded, holding Wade tighter as I ran to the door and swung it open with the hand that wasn’t supporting Wade’s weight. I didn’t look back, I didn’t care to see the scene again. I ran to the car and opened the door to the back seat, I shoved Wade in.

“Wait-- you still can't drive!” He shouted as I slammed the door closed.

“I have a healing factor too-- I’m good as new now!” I shouted back, swinging the driver’s seat door open and hauling myself in. I frantically started the car, looking up to see two men with bloody faces and hands charging towards the car. My breath hitched, not wanting to worry Wade of the incoming pack of cannibals I silently pulled out as fast as I could and basically drifted around the corner to get back onto the street.

“Make sure they don’t follow us!” he warned from the back seat.

“I wasn’t planning on keeping them around.” I responded, checking my rear view mirrors. There were no cars or people behind us. I hoped they would decide not to track us and just move on. 

“What should I do now? Pull us over again to get some rest?” I asked.

“No, no. Drive a bit longer, use back roads to get us into farm country.” He responded.

“Right-- good idea.” I drove us out of town and turned down a dark dirt road. It took us to a rocky highway, lined with trees and an occasional cottage. 

I didn’t stop until we made it to a semi clear part of the road, there were a few trees around, but just enough to keep us hidden. 

“You think this is good?” I looked back at Wade, who I found to be sleeping. I smiled softly, he was fully healed, his chest and stomach exposed from when those monsters cut him open. He stank of blood-- well, I guess I did too. I decided we’d stop somewhere in the morning to get cleaned up.

I checked the doors were locked before reclining my seat and drifting asleep.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression session, and TW for threats.  
> Some spice.

“Spidey…” I felt someone poke my forehead, I could feel them leaning over me. “Wake up!” 

They poked my cheek. I realized it was Wade, and I remembered the situation we were in.  
“Ugh, just let me sleep a bit longer…” I muttered.

“No-can-do! We gotta get your ass to the airport!” He gently shook my shoulder as if it’d help me remember.

“Wade, what time is it?” I asked groggily.

“Good question.” He climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over me. The back of his head was inches from my face as he pressed the ignition button and started the car. The small screen lit up and showed the time, 8:57am.

“You could’ve just told me to start the car myself.” I shoved him away from me.

“Right-- sorry.” he winced back as if I hit him, he almost looked smaller. I looked at him and squinted a bit. It was a strange reaction to a simple push-- besides, he had just been eaten alive so I didn’t think he’d react like I had threatened his life.

“...Are you okay? Why’d you react like that?” I questioned him.

“It’s nothing-- we should get going.” He answered quickly, glancing around the car.

“Someone’s in a hurry.” I rolled my eyes and paused for a moment, “Sorry for shoving you like that, it’s been a while since someone’s been so close to me, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get that. It’s been years since someone has been able to look at me without vomiting.” He looked away from me.

“It doesn’t look that bad. Sure, your scars kinda freaked me out at first, but you still have nice features.” I shrugged.

“Like my charming sense of humour?” He grinned.

“Humour? I’d describe it as clever quips. Anyway, I think you’re sweet, just misguided in the past. I think you would’ve turned out perfectly if you had the proper influence.” 

“But nobody’s perfect, you’re lying.” He huffed.

“Maybe the universe threw you a curve ball because it realized you’d be too powerful.” I smiled softly.

“Wow, you’re so right, I could’ve been an Avenger if only my dad wasn’t an abusive dick.” He responded sarcastically.

“I think you could’ve, even with all your mistakes I think you’d still be able to get there. The only thing that’s stopping you is our inevitable doom.” 

“Ah, I almost forgot about that.” He frowned.

“It’s okay though, right? You said you wanted to die anyway.” I said, nudging his arm with the back of my hand.

“Yeah, uh--” He suddenly sat up straight and started looking around the car.

“Are you looking for something?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah...where’s my mask?” He asked. Oh no. I remembered I pulled it off of him and left it on the floor of the grocery store.

“I...I left it in the grocery store.” I muttered.

“Oh man, do you mind if we go get it?”

“What the fuck? No, we can’t go get it! That place was overrun by cannibals and murderers, why do you need your mask so bad?” I argued.

Wade frowned, “I just don’t want you to have to look at me.”

Something snapped in me, I punched his shoulder, “What the hell is wrong with you? Did you listen to ANYTHING I just said? I get that I’m insensitive, but I’m not that bad!” I shouted.

Wade’s eyes were glassy with tears, “Okay-- I’m sorry--” 

I narrowed my eyes, gripping him tightly. “Don’t-- Don’t apologize.”

Wade looked away, his tears fell and dampened the seat. I froze for a moment before loosening my grip and sliding my hand up to his cheek.

“...Wade.” I trailed off, tracing a particular scar on his cheek with my thumb, “I’m sorry for shouting... and hitting you. Despite what my actions may have you believe, I don’t hate you and I don’t think you’re ugly.” I whispered softly and leaned a bit closer to him. 

He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes, his lips parted as he sighed shakily. I could feel his warm breath against my hand, and in that very moment I understood just how touch-starved the two of us were.

“...Is it okay if I say something a little crazy?” He whispered, opening his crystal blue eyes and looking up at me with the most vulnerability I had ever witnessed.

“Everything you say is a little crazy.” I chuckled softly, “But it’s okay, I like that about you.”  
Wade smiled, he seemed reassured by my words.

“Ever since I became... this, people have been repulsed by me. Nobody has treated me like a person in years. But now you’re here, and you treat me like I-- I’m worth something, you act like my feelings matter and you willingly listen to my rambling and I--” He was cut off by a sob, I moved closer so I was hardly on my own seat and cupped his other cheek. I looked into his eyes-- I saw pain in them, but there was something else.

“... I think it’s you, Peter. I think you’re the one for me. Even just as a friend, if you were around before all this, I think things would’ve been different. Because if I’m being honest, being with you these past few days has done something to me... I-- I don’t want to die anymore.” He sobbed.  
I finally leaned in and kissed his forehead softly. “Hey... everything will be okay, we’ll figure this out.” I whispered softly. Wade immediately pulled back at the sound of my voice and wiped his tears on the remainder of his ripped and bloody shirt. 

“God-- I’m sorry for putting all this on you…” Wade whispered. 

“Don’t fucking apologize, Wade. I want to listen to you, don’t you understand that? I’m nothing like those assholes who made you believe you’re not worth it.”

Wade nodded quickly, “Yes, of course I understand. I’m just…” He pulled back further.

“You’re what?” I tilted my head.

“...nothing, let’s go. We’re wasting time.” He gestured to the steering wheel.

I was about to pry at him, force him to finish the sentence. Everything he previously said was so important and personal. I stopped myself though, it was clear he regretted spilling his heart out to me. I didn’t make him feel comfortable enough and I didn’t want to hurt him anymore.

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” I sighed, pulling myself back and shifting the ignition.  
Wade sat there silently and looked out the window, I glanced at him a few times as I drove.

“So...where are we off to?” I asked sheepishly. 

“Just drive us to Toronto, I’ll take it from there.” He mumbled.

“Toronto? We’re not going to the public airport, are we?” I asked with suspicion.

“No, I know of a private institution just outside of the city that’ll have everything you need.”

“Oh, okay, that makes sense.” I lied. Why wouldn’t he just direct me to the place? Everything was starting to make sense; the insistent offer to help me travel, the trust building and outbursts, and above all he seemed conflicted. He was using me for his own gain, whatever it was, I knew at that moment there was no airport.

I suddenly slammed the brakes, “Get out of the car.” I demanded threateningly.

“What? Why?” Wade asked worriedly.

“Don’t play dumb, get the hell out before I make you.” I responded sternly. 

Wade slowly opened the door and stepped out, “Not that I don’t find the whole intimidation thing hot, but this is kinda sudden and you’re freaking me out a bit.” 

I rolled my eyes and opened my door, slamming it behind me and squaring up to Wade, despite him being slightly taller and more muscular he shrank in on himself.

“I trusted you, Deadpool, clearly that was a mistake. I know what you’re doing, you’re going to like-- sell me or something for your own benefit.” I paused, “I was your target, wasn’t I? You shot Jared, didn’t you? I should’ve guessed-- God! How did I not see it before?” I grabbed at my hair with frustration.

“Peter--” 

“No! No more lies! Whatever comes out of your mouth better be an admission, or an apology.” I demanded.

“Jared was going to kill you, your identity was recently leaked to some mercenaries and people have been planning to kidnap, kill, and unmask you for months now.” He admitted shamefully.

I stepped back, “you’re just as bad as him, if not worse.”

“I know-- Peter, I know. I don’t know what I was thinking, really. After our second day together I regretted taking you.”

“Where are we really going?” I disregarded his excuses.

“I was taking you to a place where some... angry individuals would deal with you-- but I swear I’m actually taking you to an airport now!” He tried to assure me.

“Wh-- You can’t just say that and expect me to suddenly trust you!” I pinched the bridge of my nose, “I can’t believe I trusted a cold blooded killer.”

If Wade didn’t look devastated before, he did now.

“So what do you want to do now? Are you just going to leave me here?” He asked gloomily, staring into my eyes as if to tell me he was innocent.

“Maybe I should, maybe you deserve to die alone in the middle of nowhere. But that’s what you want me to do, right? You WANT me to leave you here so you can wallow in self pity.” I spat out the words like poison. 

“I don’t...pity myself. I’m a bad person, I don’t deserve that luxury.” He muttered.

I just narrowed my eyes, “Get back in the car, I don’t know how to get out of here. As soon as we get to Toronto I’m kicking your sorry-ass out.” I turned away and got back in the car, starting it and waiting as Wade took his time getting in. He was slightly shaking and his eyes were glassy with tears. Even though his plan was to kill me, I still felt bad.

We pulled off the side of the road, “Do I turn around or keep going this way?” I asked flatly.

“Just keep going until we get to a highway.” He mumbled.

I glanced over at him, he was crying. Fuck I felt so bad. I didn’t know why, he was just another villain. Just like many others did to me in the past, he tricked me into trusting him so he could hurt me for his own gain. 

The only difference between Wade and the other villains is that his emotions felt real from the beginning. I saw something bright in him, and wasn’t the type of light that hurts your eyes and exposes the grim truth of the world-- it was like a soft light in a warm meadow.

I came to the conclusion that Wade was either an incredible actor, or he truly felt bad for lying to me.

We were silent while we drove. I eventually found the highway he told me about and kept going in our current direction, a road sign showing that Toronto was only a few kilometers away. The highway was littered with abandoned cars and dead bodies, it looked like they had been shot. I couldn’t help but wonder why someone would do that, what did they gain from killing those people? My heart ached at the thought of all those innocent families watching eachother die, their final moments on this planet being filled with physical and emotional agony. I felt sick as I tried to drive around the bodies, I was never a good driver and the highway was absolutely crowded. Wade and I visibly cringed every time the car ran over what we pretended was a speedbump. 

The world was grey, smelled of blood, and was chaos-ridden. It was something straight out of a post-apocalyptic film, but more gruesome than any of us could’ve ever imagined. 

Anway, I had no idea where I was supposed to go after we reached Toronto, so I slowed down the car a bit to stall time.

“I’ll ask you this once, and ONLY once, if you lie or give me an answer I don’t like, I'll toss you straight out the window while driving as fast as this car will let me.” I threatened, “Is there really a proper airport in this city?”

“Yeah, I told you I stopped lying after the second day.” He mumbled.

“I want to believe you, but after what just happened you can probably see why I’m sceptical.” I responded, stopping the car. I avoided eye contact, but turned to face him.

“You have every right to be, and I’ll do everything I can to regain your trust.” he brushed his hand over mine. 

I stopped him from pulling away and grabbed his hand tightly.

“You’re staying with me. For these last days you will stay by my side, I don’t want to do this alone.” I demanded sternly.

“You know I can’t say no to that.” He grinned.

“Saying no wasn’t an option.” I looked up at him and smirked, “you’re stuck with me now. Even if you betray me I’ll take you with me.”

“Ooh, what’ll you do, tie me up with your webs and carry me into the sunset?” Wade leaned forward, his eyes half lidded.

“You’d love that too much, I’d probably just knock you out and drag you to our inevitable doom.” 

Wade pulled away and laughed, “I promise I’ll love whatever you do to me.”

“Oh yeah? You plan on betraying me?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Nah, but I’d still like to pull a ‘Mr and Mrs Smith’ if that’s okay with you.” He surged forward and pinned my wrists to the window.

I laughed and twisted out of his grip before webbing his hands to his seat, they were held behind his back with the thick substance.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” He pouted.

“Maybe I wanted to skip all the destruction and physical harm.” I shrugged, leaning forward until our noses were nearly touching. Wade’s smile fell and he stared at me in shock.

“What?” He whispered.

It felt like the world slowed down as I slowly leaned in and ghosted my lips over his. The orange lighting from the setting sun made him glow, it dipped into his scars and made them shimmer like gems. 

It wasn’t much of a kiss, but I decided I liked it that way as I pulled back. “Let’s get going, maybe we can get some sleep in some abandoned motel, or just somewhere with a bed of some sort.” I winked at him. 

Wade watched me with wide eyes and nodded slowly.

I tore the webbing from his hands, he yelped and pulled away quickly.

I winced, “Sorry.”

“You should be,” He said after regaining his composure, “maybe I should punish you.”

“Oh, shut up, we both know you’re a raging bottom. Don’t even try to pull that dom shit on me.” I rolled my eyes and started the car.

Wade burst out laughing, “yeah, you got me. Now hurry up so we can go get it on!”

“I’m starving though.” I whined, continuing down the highway. “At least steal me some dinner first.”

“Whatever you want, my sexy spider.” He purred.

“Stop it with that shit! I’m already regretting this.”

“Not a fan of pet names?” he asked.

“I like them when they’re not fucking stupid.” I grumbled.

“Honey? Babe? Sweetums? Baby boy--” 

“One more horrible pet name and you’re out of here.” I cut him off.

“Ugh, fine.” He sighed dramatically and looked out the window.

We eventually came across a road-side convenience store.

“I’ll come in with you, just so we don’t have a repeat of last time.” I said, taking off my seatbelt.  
“Awhh, you looking out for me?” He cooed.

“Only so you’re not covered in blood when we finally-- y’know.” I shrugged as I got out of the car, Wade followed after me.

“You’re such a thoughtful lover.” He held onto my arm, only for me to sharply pull away.

“Don’t distract me, this place might be dangerous.” I grumbled.

“Not a fan of PDA?” He asked. I ignored him and opened the door, stopping for a moment to sense any danger. I didn’t sense anything bad, and the place looked surprisingly clean. 

“The coast is clear.” I stepped aside and allowed Wade to enter. 

Wade walked in with a content smile and made his way over to a rack of beef jerky, while I grabbed a tote bag and started filling it with bags of chips, bottled water, and packets of dried fruit. Thankfully I never had to watch my diet because having mutant powers kept me fit, so I was used to eating nothing but junk anyway. 

Wade tossed an arm-full of beef jerky into the tote bag, “That should be everything!”

“We should probably get some clean clothes too. There isn’t much to choose from here, but I’ll assume fashion isn’t your biggest worry right now.” I said, walking over to a rack of sweat shirts and pants. “What size are you?”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a lady what size she is?” He asked in mock offense.

“Wade, I’m getting impatient.” I rolled my eyes.

“Just pick whatever’s biggest.” He said simply, walking over to stand beside me.

I selected the largest sizes and tossed them at Wade. The only stuff that fit him was grey, which wasn’t the worst thing ever. I selected a red sweatshirt and black basketball shorts for myself. 

Wade and I got back into the car, I put the bag of food and clothes in between us. I decided I wanted to shower before putting on new clothes, and I convinced Wade to do the same. 

We drove in quiet anticipation, both of us keeping an eye out for any kind of shelter.

I drove until we came across an old, musty motel. There were no cars and it looked as though nobody had been there for years.

When I pulled over Wade and I exchanged glances before getting out of the car, making our way to the door of one of the bigger looking rooms. After messing with the handle for a few moments, Wade got impatient and busted it open with a strong kick.

“Wade!” I scolded, inspecting the broken lock.

“We’ll put a sock on the handle!” He offered, tugging me into the room and closing the door. As Wade led me to the old, surprisingly clean bed, the door decided to creak open again. He sighed heavily, catching me off guard as he pushed me onto it. I landed on my back with my legs spread. I expected him to get on top of me, but instead he wedged the door closed with a chair and flicked on the lights. We both gasped as the room lit up. 

“We should shower.” I said quickly, getting up and racing to the bathroom. I felt so dirty, and we both smelled of blood.

“Good idea.” Wade followed me in.

I stopped when I saw no shower, but a heart-shaped jacuzzi.

“No, no, no--”

“Ohmygod yes!” Wade cut me off with a cheer.

“We should choose a different room--” I said, looking back nervously.

“What, is it too romantic for you?” He raised a hairless eyebrow.

“No! This is ridiculous and impractical!” 

“No it isn’t, you’re just shy.” He cooed, “You have nothing to worry about, I won’t judge if you’ve never--”

“Shut up!” I cut Wade off, “I’ll do it! Fine, just make it quick.”

“You don’t want to go slow and--”

“Wade!”


End file.
